


Your worth my blood

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, Sometimes his fists work better, Takeru Homura would break men for hurting his friends, didn't always solves his problems with duels, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Bad things happen Bingo: I aint got time to bleed





	Your worth my blood

Takeru spat out the blood from his mouth, his lips curled into a nasty sneer showing off his bloody teeth. His glasses were on the ground broken from one of the punches from whatever idiot decided they wanted to try their luck. Glaring at the shivering pieces of garbage on the floor, Takeru barked out a command and they ran like he was going to kill them.   
  
He wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t tempted.   
  
The snarling boy had more pressing matters to attend to, lucky them. Picking up the frames he noted they were still fine, but the actual glass needed replacing. Shoving them in his picked he gingerly picked up the unconscious form of his pink and blue haired friend.   
  
  
Those punks are really fucking lucky right now. Well that and he felt a bit light headed, and his side stung like crazy. Takeru looked at Yusaku and winced at want he saw. Playmaker may be a strong duelist, but Yusaku Fujiki was no fighter.   
  
Bruises decorated his thinner body, a split lip, and a broken wrist. Flesh sliced open from the knives they were carrying.   
  
**All this from lousy thieves trying to mug Yusaku.**   
  
He knew it was a bad idea to let him go home today, he had been wired like he needed a really good fight and had no idea why. He had been antsy, aggressive, even Flame had gotten fed up with his attitude! It was like a sign that something terrible would come.   
  
He hated when he was right.   
  
When he was finally leaving school( _ late because of tutoring) _ , Yusaku sent a distress message that he was being chased. Flame locked onto his location and hey took off.   
  
Only they were too late, and Takeru was only able to see red.   
  
Cradling the thinner boy close he took off for the nearest hospital, Flame sending messages to his friends about what happened.    
  
He felt something sticky collecting on his side.   
  
Running to the emergency center he nearly skidded through the doors.   
  
“Please help! My friend is injured.” A push of the button and nurses filled the counter taking Yusaku and relief filled him know his friend was in gdod hands.   
  
…….Only to be pushed onto a gurney himself.   
  
“Wait what!? Hold on my friend is the one that needs help not me!”Takeru tried to crawl off but nurses were a hardy bunch and took down men far larger than he. 

  
“Your friend?! What about you!?  _ Sir, you are bleeding! _ ”   
  
“Well yeah I got punched in the face-”   
  
“No, I mean you got stabbed”And the nurse on his right gently pressed down on his side and Taker had to prevent from screaming in pain. He opened his eyes a little to see his shirt and pants soaked with blood.   
  
“OH”   
-   
Takeru looked sheepishly at Yusaku who was on a med bed right next to him with the most unimpressed look on his face.   
  
“In my defense it was the adrenaline”


End file.
